Roman Blood Runs Deep
by whycamillewhy
Summary: Bodies have been showing up around New Rome, Its up to Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Reyna and Frank to find out who's behind it all.
1. Introductory Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

**Warning: This is rated T for murder. The murders will not be described in detail but I'm still rating it T.**

**Summary: Bodies have been showing up around New Rome, Its up to Percy, Jason, Reyna, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank to find out what's happening.**

* * *

Silence filled the Senate House as Reyna rose from her chair and walked quietly to the center of the room where Molly Wilbert's body laid. Reyna carefully bent down and put her ear to Molly's neck to check if she had a pulse, one last time. As she got up she looked around the room. Molly's relatives looked hopeful, it truly did pain Reyna to tell them the news.

"I'm afraid Molly has passed away." Reyna said looking up. The room remained quiet. Molly's daughter, Agricola, broke the silence by breaking down in tears. Soon after many others began sobbing. This wasn't very Roman of them but it was difficult to think that someone would want to kill Molly. Molly had been a daughter of Ceres who very much liked helping everyone. She was also terribly naïve and tried to never judge a person. She was much like many of the others that had been killed that week. It seemed whoever was killing off these citizens of New Rome didn't have any particular reason to do so.

Reyna left the Senate Building to let Molly's family and friends grieve over their dead family member and friend in peace. It had been especially painful to pronounce Molly dead without a fellow praetor there to support her. Ever since Percy had stepped down and let Jason take praetorship, lightly putting it Jason had been uninterested in performing his praetorian duties. Instead of attending funerals Jason ran off with his girlfriend Piper and when it was time to sign paperwork Jason threw the paperwork into Reyna's hair in the form of paper airplanes. This really irked Reyna. The Greeks had caused Jason's personality to have a major change. He was no longer the goodie-two-shoes' nice to everyone Jason. He was now too cool for Dakota, Gwen and Reyna. This really cut down Reyna's friend list to mostly Dakota, Gwen, Bobby, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Thalia.

It wasn't as if the others didn't notice Jason's personality change either. In fact, that was the main reason Reyna had befriended Thalia and Leo. Jason had started ignoring Leo and now liked hanging out with Hank, Bobby and Piper. Jason had basically turned into the 'bad boy' in New Rome.

"Hey Reyna. Nice dress you're wearing." Someone sneered whilst some others snickered. Reyna rotated 180 degrees to find she was staring at Jason and his friends sneering at her.

"You really think so? Its really old." Reyna said smiling sickly sweetly as she waved down at her old black velvet dress.

"No. It's either really ugly or you're really ugly. But I think its you." Jason said smirking at Reyna as his friends laughed. So quick she couldn't have second thoughts about it Reyna pinned Jason to a tree with his gladius behind his neck and Reyna's dagger pointing at his throat.

"Don't. Ever. Say. Another. Word. About. Me. To. Anyone." Reyna hissed as she pressed her dagger and Jason's gladius into Jason's neck just enough to draw blood but not to severely injure him (although that would have felt nice). She then threw Jason's gladius deep into the trunk of the tree and wiped her dagger of on the grass and proceeded walking toward Bombilo's coffee shop where Hazel, Frank, Leo, Annabeth and Percy had agreed to meet her.

* * *

Hazel sat in the coffee shop sipping on her latte feeling rather out of the conversation as she looked out of the window. She hated the tensions that crowded the streets of New Rome. People had been devastated when they saw the dead bodies just lying on the streets. It was rather strange that these particular citizens had never ever been anything but good to the others. Hazel was just worried about what was going to happen next. It was never safe when there was a serial killer on the loose. Ok, maybe it was safe around her friends seeing they were some of the most powerful demigods in history. As she thought about it all Frank took her hand and squeezed it.

"You okay?" He asked searching Hazel's eyes for worries.

"I'm fine," Hazel said managing a weak smile "Just thinking about this killer." She continued. The subject of the killer brought an awkward silence to the table only to be broken by Reyna arriving.

"Hi guys, and girls." Reyna said flashing them a cheery smile. Annabeth's eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?" She questioned.

"I may have threatened Jason…a bit." Reyna said chewing on her bottom lip. Percy and Leo high-fived. Annabeth glared at them.

"You are completely forgetting that Jason is still the other praetor and that he can still make things rather difficult for us." Annabeth huffed.

"Maybe we should try to overthrow Jason?" Frank suggested.

"Yeah! You could turn into an ant and get some dirt on him that will force him to retire." Leo contributed, rather liking this idea.

"Would you rather have Octavian as the other praetor?" Frank asked.

"By the way Jason's acting now it might actually be better if Octavian were praetor." Reyna said, thinking of the pros and cons of each of them being praetor. Jason was a bit more accepting but it was difficult to pull his weight whilst Octavian was very prejudice but her would pull his own weight (and some of hers).

Little did any of them know that Jason was listening to them at the very moment. Thinking about how he would avoid the groups ways to overthrow him Jason felt a small swirl in him stomach, theses had been his friends, now they would prefer Octavian to him as a leader. He wasn't that bad was he? Jason was a good leader he knew he was he just needed a break. It was obviously time for the break he had been on to end because things were getting very deadly serious.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so please tell me what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

When Reyna entered the Principia to do some paperwork after planning on overthrowing Jason with the others she decided it would be good to do the work Jason had left undone, which was all of his work, She was very surprised to see all the papers were neatly filed and organized. Jason was sitting at his desk reading a paper with his brow furrowed and a pencil tucked behind his ear. When he noticed Reyna he smiled and got up.

"Hey, how are you doing today?" Jason asked. Reyna's nostrils flared. How did he have the nerve to ask that? How was she meant to be doing? People in her city were being found dead! She had to lead a Crime Scene Investigation!

"How am I meant to be doing?" Reyna said through gritted teeth. Jason's face darkened.

"Not very well. I've been reading over their death reports. None of them were killed the same way. It seems they were killed by their own element. Jim Hendricks, the gymnast, was killed because his back was broken." Jason said. "And I don't really want to talk about how Gloria had been killed. It was quite a mess." Reyna nodded understandingly. Gloria had been an honored daughter of Mars. People respected her; no one Reyna knew held a grudge against Gloria. The only reason anyone would hold a grudge against her was because she was a very talented fighter. No one envied Gloria's looks or leading skills. Gloria hadn't really been very pretty and she had been a bit socially awkward so those were out of envy.

"Have you talked to Cola yet?" Reyna asked.

"Cola who?" Jason asked his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Agricola. The daughter of Molly Wilberts."

"Not yet. Why?" Jason asked. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Because we need to see if she knows anything"

"Oh." Reyna sighed. It seemed as if Jason's intelligence level had gone down all the time he was slacking from his work. It was going to take a long time to reteach him about leading murder investigations.

* * *

Annabeth cuddled closer to Percy. The two of them were watching _Eden Lake. _Normally Annabeth would have been able to laugh at the movie but now it seemed so real, it seemed like what was happening in New Rome. Although the bodies hadn't been tortured here in New Rome like they had in the movie it still held the concept of death. Annabeth had been thinking a lot about the murders. They were strange. Even though Annabeth wasn't particularly fond of it, she had a want to help Reyna solve the murders. Annabeth knew she would be helpful with that. A different perspective could always help.

"Do you want to continue watching this?" Percy asked, breaking Annabeth out of her thoughts.

"Not really." Annabeth answered. Percy grinned.

"Good because this movie is seriously scaring me." He said as he shut the TV off and turned the lights on. "So what's up?"

"I'm just thinking about the murders." Annabeth bluntly replied. Percy sighed.

"Annabeth it's not going to do much good for your mental health to keep on thinking about murders."

"Percy it's unavoidable! There's a serial killer on the loose! What am I meant to be thinking about?" Annabeth exclaimed. "I'm going to Reyna's house."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Maybe she'll let me help with the mystery." Annabeth answered.

"What! Oh there's no stopping you is there? I guess I'll tag along." Percy said and followed Annabeth out of the Fifth Cohort's now empty barracks.

* * *

Piper had never seen a dead body before not before she saw the body of Mitchell. He was pale lifeless and his normally handsome facial features seemed statue-like. Piper felt her knee's give in as she broke into heartbreaking sobs. Piper wasn't a fan of crying in public and she knew this would ruin her tough-girl image, but at the moment Piper couldn't care less. Her brother was dead. Her favorite brother was in the underworld and there was nothing Piper could do to bring him back.

People started coming out of there houses to the street because of all the noise that Piper was making, gasping in shock when they saw Mitchell's lifeless form.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" A voice Piper recognized as Mitchell's girlfriends, Camilla, shouted. The people of New Rome moved out of the way to allow Camilla past. When Camilla reached the place where Piper was grieving over Mitchell's body, she like Piper collapsed. Tears welled Camilla's eyes as she took her boyfriends lifeless hand.

Finally after what seemed like hours of sobbing Piper took Camilla's hand and helped her up.

"We must bring him to the infirmary and get the praetors to come and hand us his death certificate." Piper said, trying to be strong. Camilla nodded and waved over a couple of men to carry Mitchell's body to the infirmary. Piper followed the men carrying Mitchell's body to the infirmary. The men laid Mitchells body on a bed. Piper and Camilla each took seats next to him.

After about twenty minutes of waiting Jason and Reyna finally showed up. Piper was actually surprised Jason showed up because she had been hearing that her boyfriend had started neglecting his duties. Piper gave Jason a small peck on the lips and couldn't help but notice Reyna looking away. Reyna tried to find a pulse in Mitchell but she couldn't.

"He's passed." Reyna said.

"I know that. But what happened?" Piper questioned.

"We will organize his body to be opened and examined with of course your approbation." Reyna said as she handed Piper some papers to sign. Piper reluctantly signed. It was her duty to the Aphrodite Cabin to find out how Mitchell had died, even though it sickened her to think of Mitchell's body being opened.

"Thank you. We will get the body back to you in approximately two weeks. Meanwhile you can look at these funeral pamphlets so you can decide where you want to send him off." Reyna said handing her a huge stack of pamphlets.

"We will be burning his shroud in the mess hall during dinner in two weeks." Piper said looking Reyna straight in the eye.

"Are you sure that is what you wish to do? The Romans may not appreciate you bringing so many Greek traditions to the camp." Reyna said.

"I am very sure."

"You really do have spirit don't you? Say what, meet me at my house at five." Reyna said.

"Your on." Piper replied. What did Reyna want with her?

* * *

Leo felt a bit hesitant as he stood on Reyna's doorstep. This was a girl that could kill him without batting an eye. But Reyna had told him to meet her at her house at five and it would be so much more dangerous to not attend then to attend. Leo had looked through the blueprints of Reyna's house for any possible escape routes, he had not found any so Leo would just have to rely on Reyna not wanting to kill him. Leo took a deep breath and knocked on Reyna's door. It flew open and his friends welcomed Leo in. Leo was surprised to see that Jason and Piper were also there. Leo and Piper were still friends. But Piper mostly only hung out with Jason so they had slowly drifted apart. Leo was rather curious as to why Jason was here.

"Alright so, I invited you all here because I believe that together we can solve this murder case." Reyna announced. Annabeth beamed.

"Oh Yes! This must be solved! I've made a list of questions that I've been wanting to ask some of the friends and family members, but I just needed a praetors consent!" Annabeth said, rather excited.

"How can you be all excitement? This case is dangerous! My brothers dead!" Piper exclaimed.

"He w-what?"

"Yes. Mitchell has passed."

"I'm so sorry." Annabeth whispered.

"Alright! So are you all in?" Reyna asked. Percy and Annabeth nodded. Leo looked reluctant but agreed, whilst Piper nodded with determination in her eyes. Frank and Hazel exchanged a glance and then nodded. Now everyone was looking to Jason for his response.

"I don't really have a choice, do I? Being praetor and all." He said with a sigh.

"Alright! That's good, lets get started." Reyna said handing out clipboards, papers and pens.

* * *

**A/N:This was more of a filler chapter next chapter the plot will go a lot further. Please tell me what you thought of it. Thank you for those who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Annabeth grimaced as she read through the paper Reyna had given her. She had been assigned to go talk to a Lady named Fiona Hendricks and her daughters, Atella and Marilyn. Great, Jim Hendricks had a wife and kids. Annabeth could only imagine how she would feel if her father had been murdered. Annabeth rang the doorbell and a young girl with pale skin brown eyes and thin brown braids answered the door.

"Hi I'm Atella. Are you here to see my mommy?" Atella asked. Annabeth smiled.

"I'm Annabeth. I'm here to see you, your mother and Marilyn." Annabeth said kneeling down to shake Atella's hand.

"Mommy! A lady's here to see us!" Atella shouted. A stressed out looking woman walked down the stairs. The lady had messy light brown hair and was wearing sweatpants with a t-shirt.

"Hello. I assume the praetors sent you. I'm Fiona Hendricks." Fiona said as she shook Annabeths hand.

"Yes. I'm Annabeth. Can I start asking your daughters some questions?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course. Marilyn! Come downstairs!" Fiona shouted. A brown haired girl with hazel eyes walked down the stairs and to Annabeth. "Annabeth's going to be asking you some questions and I want you to answer each and everyone of them with full honesty." Fiona told Marilyn and Atella who each nodded.

"When was the last time you saw your father?" Annabeth asked.

"When he left home." Atella answered.

"At the market in the afternoon." Marilyn answered.

"What was the last thing he said to you?" Annabeth asked.

"Tell mommy I'll be coming home late." Marilyn replied.

"Have a nice day at school." Atella answered.

"Is there anyone in New Rome that you think would want to kill your father?" Annabeth asked.

"Kill daddy? No, why would anyone kill daddy!" Atella said. Marilyn nodded in agreement. Annabeth whipped her head in the direction of Fiona.

"You haven't told them?"

"How could I have?" Fiona whispered, tears threatening to spill.

* * *

"Do I have to?" Jason whined to Reyna after noticing he had the responsibility to talk to Julia. Reyna chose to ignore him, for Jason had asked this question many times already. "Fine, geez. I didn't know you'd become cruel."

"Cruel? Me? That's preposterous." Reyna sniffed. "You are just a lazy bum. The friend betraying kind."

"Really? I don't even find that comment hurtful anymore." Jason challenged. Reyna's eyes widened.

"Really? A year ago you would have pouted like a baby for a day if I had said that to you!"

"Yeah, well people change! I changed for the better. You can't have a push-over as a praetor."

"No. You changed into a heartless, lazy, shell-of-a-human! You pick on kids younger than you! That's just sad!" Reyna yelled.

"Yeah? Well I don't care anymore. None of it makes a difference! People still respect me, girls still like me and I continue to be praetor. This is an easier lifestyle and people still treat me the same! Except maybe a bit more respect, which I like." Jason said as he walked off to talk to Julia, leaving Reyna to think of how true everything he had just said was.

* * *

Frank was quite scared of his task to be very honest. He had to turn into a pigeon and fly over New Rome to see if he could see any murders happening. This would have been one of the easiest tasks if the people of New Rome didn't like pigeon pie. Frank took three dead breaths and then turned into a pigeon. He made himself a scrawny one so the people of New Rome wouldn't want to hunt him so much. As he flew over New Rome he saw nothing strange until when he was flying over Patricia's Pastry Parlor. Just coming out of Patricia's was Octavian.

Frank changed back into his human form in an alley and walked over to Octavian to talk to him.

"Hello Octavian, what brings you to New Rome." Frank asked. Octavian jumped up and turned to toward Frank.

"Nothing of your concern, Zhang." Octavian answered coolly.

"Actually, it is. You are out here in New Rome when you are meant to be at the Jupiter Temple reading auguries. Therefore, I should report you to Praetor Reyna for her to decide a suitable punishment. It is also rather suspicious that you are here in New Rome when all of these murders have been happening. This is making you a suspect." Frank replied, happy to outsmart Octavian for once.

"Fine, I was buying a whole batch of Patricia's brownies. They always run out before I get off Augury reading duty." Octavian grumbled shoving the brown paper bag for Frank to inspect. Frank opened the bag and sure enough it was filled with none other than brownies.

"You should hurry up toward temple hill. Reyna wants an augury today." Frank said and shoved the bag of brownies back to Octavian. Octavian then sprinted off toward temple hill.

* * *

Hazel couldn't believe she'd been assigned to be in a group with two of the most childish demi-gods of all time. The three of them were meant to take the information other people had collected and think of scenario's. Reyna had promised to help them after getting an augury from Octavian but there really was no controlling Percy and Leo until Reyna got back. Right now the two of them were playing 'Skip to my Lou', Reyna's sound system was playing full blast, there were soggy Cheetos that Percy had attempted to dye blue everywhere and just random blue splotches on the carpet. Reyna was going to freak out. Hazel couldn't take it anymore; she walked over to the sound system and pulled out the plug.

"Stop being so immature! I'm thirteen and more mature than both of you put together right now!" Hazel yelled, with that Percy and Leo's skip to 'Skip to my Lou' game ended right away.

"What do you want us to do Hazel?" Percy said looking rather ashamed.

"I want you to analyze all the death reports and think of where the person could have been killed." Hazel commanded. She handed Percy Gloria's death report, Leo Molly's death report and took Jim's for herself. Luckily for Hazel, she had managed to get Gloria and Molly's death reports translated into Greek. Hazel noticed how Leo's face would look so cute when he read and how-

"Hazel, aren't all the apartments in New Rome carpeted?" Leo asked.

"Yes, they are." Hazel answered, puzzled.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, the body couldn't possibly have been dragged to the place it was found from far, because Gloria was very bloody and it would leave a trace. Gloria also wasn't a very light person. 90 kilo's is rather a lot. The street where her body was found was strictly only had apartments-"

"I see where you're getting at. But it would take a long time to search all the apartments for that much blood, and the bloodstains would have been removed." Hazel said nodding her head in agreement.

"Exactly! They would have been removed, but that would take a lot of stain remover wouldn't it? So we would just ask the shop keeper whose bought stain remover in the past week." Leo finished.

"You're a genius, Leo!" Hazel said wrapping her arms around him and giving him a small peck on the cheek. This caused both Hazel and Leo to blush like crazy. Percy just looked a bit awkward. "Now, I think we should go to Terminus's. It's a Cleaning and Personal Hygiene shop that sells lots of different types of cleaning solutions." Hazel suggested.

"Great!" Leo said.

"I think I'll stay here and wait for Reyna to return. She won't be happy if everyone's gone." Percy said as he reread Molly's death report.

* * *

"I've been expecting you." Octavian said as Reyna walked into the Jupiter temple.

"Oh have you now? That's great. Why don't you search the auguries for information of these deaths?" Reyna commanded.

"Why of course, dearest praetor." Octavian slyly said as he began gutting a stuffed animal chicken. "Well, I can tell Venus is very angered by the murders. I can also see that we will need the Hunters of Artemis called here to guard the city. That's about it." Octavian said as he looked up to see Reyna's poker face.

"Very well. Do inform me if you find anything else." Reyna said.

"Of course, soon-to-be-fellow praetor." Octavian said dreamily as Reyna walked out of the Jupiter temple.

Reyna let out a breath. She had managed not to say a word about Jason's laziness to Octavian, and he hadn't seen it in the auguries either. She would now have to Iris Message Thalia Grace. There were only so many Romans Reyna had been able to assign to guard the city for the time of Terminus's month long break that occurred every one-hundred years. The Hunters of Artemis were ideal guards, they were used to standing guard for the night. Reyna walked over to some bathrooms and made the tap water form some mist, which she threw a spare drachma into.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Thalia with the Hunters of Artemis" Reyna chanted and an image of Thalia and the huntresses roasting marshmallows showed up. "Thalia!" Reyna called into the Iris message.

"Reyna! What's happened? Is Jason ok?" Thalia questioned urgently, her marshmallow forgotten.

"Jason's fine. But many others at Camp Jupiter aren't. We've been finding bodies in the middle of the streets in New Rome. Octavian read the auguries and it is prophesized that we will need your help guarding the city. Would you mind coming to Camp Jupiter as soon as possible?" Reyna explained.

"Of course! The Hunters of Artemis are at your service! We'll be there as soon as we can, bye!" Thalia said. Reyna bid her farewells and wiped a hand through the iris message.

* * *

**A/N: Two updates a day? I have no weekend life. Thank you once again to those who reviewed. I am aware that Jason is very OOC, I just felt that being with the Greeks may have given him an ego boost (being the only Roman and all), he will return to his original state somewhere in the story. Anyway, Review please!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Annabeth rubbed her eyes as she walked through the crowded streets of New Rome. She had just gotten kicked out of The Hendricks household for exposing the death of the girls' father to them. She couldn't get the heartbroken look on Atella's face out of her eyes. It rather surprised Annabeth that Marilyn just stayed straight faced, being strong was not ordinary for a child, and not all adults could stay strong. Annabeth looked at her list, she hadn't gotten much information from the Hendricks. Annabeth decided to go add the little information she had gotten out of the girls to Jim Hendricks's death report.

Annabeth walked into Reyna's villa, only to find Percy sitting at a table _reading._ This was very rare of Percy; sometimes Annabeth thought Percy couldn't read.

"Hey. Found anything?" Percy asked not looking up from his paper.

"Only the time he was last seen is at the market in the afternoon." Annabeth sighed.

"Well that's important. Were the family members acting suspicious?" Percy questioned, still not lifting an eye from the paper he was reading.

"No they weren't and would you put that paper down when I talk to you!" Annabeth said.

"I can't. If I don't find anything I'll have found less then Leo, and it would be good to find as much as we can." Percy said.

"Fine." Annabeth said as she scribbled down some new notes onto Jim Hendricks's death report. She then wordlessly left Reyna's house.

* * *

Percy was really frustrated. He was alone in Reyna's villa, it was rather scary actually, and the villa was _Reyna's. _What if something all of a sudden just popped up and attempted to scare him? It would be _so_ Reyna to put something like that in her villa. Percy attempted to get something out of Molly Wilbert's death report, failing to do so. Percy felt like ripping up the death report, he would probably have done so if Reyna hadn't walked into the house.

"What. Have. You. Done. With. My. Villa." She hissed.

"Gotten comfy, like you told me to." Percy replied smoothly, trying to ignore the fact that he was terrified of Angry-Reyna.

"I can see that." Reyna said putting on a terribly fake smile. That girl shouldn't even consider becoming an actress. "What have you got?"

"Nothing."

"Where are Hazel and Leo?"

"Out, they've found a new lead."

"That's great." Reyna said as she picked up Jim Hendricks report and skimmed it over.

"Sooo…whats up with you." Percy said, causing Reyna to give him an icy glare.

"I don't know. Jason is being a child. Leo and Hazel are out. You're asking questions. Annabeth got barely anything out of the Hendricks family."

"Cool day you're having. Where's Piper, she should be back by now?" Percy asked.

"She's meant to be praying to her mother but I think she might have been caught up at the Pomerian line."

"Why would she get caught up at the Pomerian line?"

"Jason's there."

"Oh."

"Can you stop asking questions now I really need to focus."

* * *

Leo had never known Hazel was a fast runner. He could have sworn she was riding Arion when she ran toward 'Terminuses Hygiene', New Romes best cleaning shop. According to Hazel it was New Romes only cleaning shop that sold peroxide, the stuff that got blood out of rugs.

When Hazel entered Terminuses Hygiene Leo was out of breath. No one could deny that the Roman training system was effective.

"Hi Mr. Roland!" Hazel chirped flipping her hair and smiling ever so charmingly at him.

"Well hello Hazel! It's been a while, huh? Did you run out of toothpaste?" The man, Mr. Roland, said.

"No I didn't actually. It does pain to say this out loud but I'm here on much more serious business." Hazel said.

"Oh…what can I do to help you?" Mr. Roland asked.

"I need to see your shop records. We're looking for a person who may have bought…suspicious amounts of peroxide." Hazel asked.

"Of course." Mr. Roland said handing over his shop-keeping notebook. "It has the address of everyone who bought something that is rather…dangerous."

"Thank you so much Mr. Roland!" Hazel said her eyes widening. "Come on Leo lets go." Hazel said as she tugged Leo out of the store.

"What's the address?" Leo asked.

"Woodlane Number 9A." Hazel replied as she walked toward the house just at the end of the street.

As they entered the lobby where the door of the house was located both of them took deep breaths and prepared to fight as Hazel controlled the metal of the lock to open itself. When the lock clicked opened Hazel and Leo shared a meaningful look. Leo went in first, his palms lighten in fire, Hazel followed close after. The carpet of the living room was completely blood free but it did have a slight chemical scent tinting the air.

When Leo opened the door to a bedroom he gasped. The sight was gruesome. The carpet was completely soaked with blood, as if it had been purposely spread out. The walls had dents in them indicating that the victim had been fighting until final breath. There was also something pinned to the bed with a knife through it. It was a heart, the heart of the victim, the heart that hadn't been buried with the deceased, the missing heart.

"Hazel, I need you to stand guard of this apartment. Only open the door to me, I'm going to go get Reyna and Jason." Leo said as he ran out of the apartment as fast as Arion.

* * *

Hazel got the creeps as she paced in the apartment alone. She had only gotten a peek of the bedroom but she could tell it was bad. There was a bathroom, kitchen and a second bedroom in the house that she and Leo had not checked over. The temptation was growing. Finally, Hazel couldn't resist it anymore. She tried to open the door to the second bedroom but it was locked. Hazel shut her eyes and thought about the mechanics of the lock opening and the door clicked open. Hazel walked into the room completely in shock. The room was filled with photographs, newspapers, scientific equipment, leather gloves and important looking documents. As Hazel stepped up to examine them a voice interrupted her.

"You shouldn't have." The voice said. Hazel spun on her heel to face a very much familiar face. "You and Fire Boy nearly got away with it. I'm totally glad you blew it."

"A-Are you the killer?" Hazel stuttered. The dark haired girl smiled.

"Yes."

"I'll scream." Hazel threatened.

"No one will hear you. The walls are sound proofed. How did you think no one heard the others?" The killer said with a smile. Hazel was speechless; she had never taken this girl as a killer.

"Well," The murderess said as she looked at her watch. "Looks like I've got to get rid of you before Flames comes back." The girl said. "Good bye, Hazel Levesque. Curiosity really did kill the cat." The girl mumbled as everything from Hazel's world went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Please tell! I couldn't update sooner because my cat was hogging the computer so I just had to re-watch Pretty Little Liars all over again. I'm still in shock about that. Oh, and as always thank you to those whom reviewed and such. Plus, who do you think the killer is?**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Murderess smacked her lips together and sat in her plush armchair thinking about her next victim. Would it be Anne Hollow the bakers' daughter? Or perhaps, William Chen the three-year old? Murderess really didn't know. She had wanted since she was very little to be named Murderess. Now she wasn't named murderess, but she was a murderess. The look on Hazel Levesques face when she had first seen her had been priceless. The expressions were what gave her the most satisfaction. Murderess tossed her now braided hair out of her way and examined her face making sure she would look her normal self. She would have to go purchase some lollipops for the Julia-girl to keep her quiet. Jason was a real charmer, but killers were always the most charming. They had to be. It was like a law.

"You look fine now get out of the mirror I need it too." Murderesses partner complained. Seeing him made murderess feel bad because he was the one that got her into the subject of killing. Although killing brought a certain pleasure to murderess it felt wrong. Ever since her first kill Murderess had known she would be going to the Fields of Punishment. Knowing that, murderess had to kill more. If she didn't she would get killed rather soon by her oh-so-lovely boyfriend whom just so happened to have gotten her into the subject of killing.

"So who do you want to die?" Murderesses killer of a boyfriend asked with that cruel sadistic grin that made her fall in love with him. Murderess was thrilled that he asked though, he had never asked before only ordered. "Come on, I won't judge."

"Perhaps…Piper Mclean, Praetor Reyna or Annabeth." Murderess said, each of the girls just happened to have a very attractive man– or half.

"I see we have a decision to make." Murderesses boyfriend said running a hand through his handsome brown hair.

* * *

Piper Mclean did not get sidetracked during her walk toward the Venus temple. Piper knew by the way that Reyna girl looked at her that she thought Piper was just another Aphrodite-twat. In fact, Piper was rather surprised that Reyna had invited her to join the investigation. Piper was still pretty sure that Reyna had only invited her so that she could catch Piper and Jason together to and tell them off. As far as Piper was concerned Reyna was just as bad as Drew really. Both of the had the same interior, rotten, that they each kept hidden, Drew with a layer of wood and Reyna with a very thick wall of iron. Even iron bent though, and it bent just enough for Piper to get a true look at Reyna.

Piper noticed she had stopped. She cursed herself in Greek and kept walking toward the Venus temple. Sometimes when Piper was in deep concentration about some thoughts she would just neglect everything other than her thoughts.

Finally, Piper arrived at the Venus temple. She entered the very much Pink temple. The whole temple was filled with scented candles, plush cushioning, some sofas and chocolates as well as a huge statue of Venus in the very back of the temple. Peaceful music was playing, but Piper also heard horrible wretched sobs of a horrible person. Drew was sitting on a sofa her head buried into a pillow crying.

"Drew?" Piper asked softly.

"Go away, Trash-Mclean!" Drew yelled, throwing a pillow at Piper.

"No. I won't, Drew. This has gone on for too long. I really want to be your friend and forgive you if you give me the chan-" Piper said but was cut off by Drew screaming

"No you don't! Nobody does! Stop pretending you like me." Drew said tears streaming down her face.

"This isn't about that, huh?" Piper asked.

"My brother just died Piper how am I supposed to feel?" Drew snarled. Piper had never actually considered that Drew might actually have feelings; it was kind of hard when she was hiding in that shell all of the time. Maybe, just maybe Drew wasn't as bad as Piper thought she was.

"I'm sorry, Drew. I miss him too, we all do, and you're not alone." Piper soothed, trying not to sound like too much of a cheese puff. Drew then did something really strange; she went up to Piper and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Piper. I really am. Leadership of the Aphrodite Cabin just meant a lot to me. As did being the most popular, I was bullied in middle school and I really, really wanted to be popular. I vowed to myself that I'd never, _ever _become the mean girl, but it was too late. Piper, together we will avenge Mitchells death and find that dreadful murderer." Drew said as she wiped the last of her tears away and left the Venus temple. Piper was in shock. Had Drew just openly admitted to having feelings?

* * *

When Piper returned to Reyna's house Percy felt like kissing the floor Piper walked on. The last two hours of being with Reyna at the house had felt nothing but awkward and scary. It hadn't helped at all that Reyna had the strangest habit of cutting jellybeans open with her knife.

"Piper! You're back! What took you so long? Did you pray to Venus?" Reyna asked anxiously. Piper face palmed.

"Oh so that's what I forgot!" She cried out. Reyna rolled her eyes at the daughter of Aphrodite.

"That's ok." Reyna said kindly. "Why don't you help us sort through these reports instead?" Reyna asked. 'Why couldn't Reyna have been that nice to me?' Percy thought as he handed Piper the death report he had been reading for two hours. As everything got back to calm and quiet Leo burst through the door out of breath.

"You guys! Quick! We found the killers lair!" Leo yelled. Reyna and Percy both jumped up ready to go.

"Piper, is it ok if we leave you here alone?" Reyna asked. "Leo will be back when he finishes showing us the lair." She added. Piper nodded.

"Sure, go ahead." With that, Percy, Reyna and Leo ran full speed toward the lair.

When they finally reached the door to the lair they tried knocking. They tried knocking several times but nobody every opened the door.

"We have to kick it down." Reyna said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I try?" Percy asked jumping up and down; he had always wanted to kick a door down. Reyna nodded as Percy successfully smashed the door into pieces.

Percy went in first, being the most powerful demigod of the two. Leo had already left toward Reyna's house being already tired from running around all day.

"Hazel! Where are you?" Reyna called.

"Hazel, this isn't funny anymore." Percy shouted out after a while.

"Since when was it funny?" Reyna whispered to Percy.

"Its an expression they use in modern horror movies." Percy replied and Reyna nodded. "Lets check that room." Percy said pointing toward the very room, that unknown to Percy and Reyna, was the crime scene.

Percy opened the door of the room and was in for a shock. The place was a mess, even though there was no furniture in it. The walls were stained with dry blood, dented from obvious fights and the carpeting was ripped out.

"This must have been the crime scene." Reyna said pointing toward a heart with a dagger through it at the corner of the room. Percy shuddered. That was just disgusting and disgraceful. What sane person would do that?

"Lets move onto another room." Percy suggested.

"Good idea." Reyna replied taking one last glance of the most likely crime scene as Percy led her to the second bedroom of the house.

Percy was glad that the second bedroom was normal. The carpet was very much in tact; the only thing in the empty room was a piece of A4 paper just lying on the middle of the carpet. Reyna picked up the piece of paper and when Percy finally processed what it read if made his blood run cold. The note read:

'Stop being so nosy. Curiosity killed the cat, and your friend.'

* * *

Jason had just finished questioning Julia, the adorable girl whom was Terminuses helper. She knew nothing. Why would Reyna ask him to question a five-year old? What help could she be in an investigation, she obviously didn't know anything! Reyna was definitely losing her mind. Reyna, _Reyna,_ Reyna. That seemed to be the only thing going on in Jason's' mind lately. Sure he loved Piper and all but could it possibly be possible that he found Reyna's coldness toward him mildly attractive? Jason continued thinking about it as he entered Reyna's villa to tell her off for asking him to question the five-year old.

"Jason!" Piper greeted as she gave him a small hug. "Leo and I are bored out of our minds."

"Piper is right." Leo said as he heated up something in a mug that looked suspiciously like hot chocolate mixed with coffee.

"Where's Annabeth?" Jason asked. Piper narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know. Probably doing those interviews she was looking forward to doing." Leo answered. "By the way, since when are you talking to me again?" Before Jason got the chance to respond he heard a very familiar sound. Piper and Leo heard it as well.

"The hunters of Artemis are here!" Piper cried out. This left Jason thinking only one thing, he was a dead man.

* * *

**A/N: I cannot even begin to tell you how much I hate this chapter, but the events had to happen so yeah. But review anyway! Still any ideas who the killers are? What pairings would you like, I'll try to do a bit of everything somehow? Oh yeah, I probably won't update next week because I have a school-trip to Shanghai.**


End file.
